dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saiyan-Tuffle war
The Saiyan-Tuffle war is the name given to the ten-year-long conflict raged by the Saiyans and the Tuffles. Saiyan arrival The Tuffles, a very peaceful, yet technologically advanced race shared their planet with a very primitive, barbaric race known as the Saiyans. It is unsure how exactly the Saiyans came to be on the Planet, but it is assumed that they arrived on the planet in mysterious space ships (this could possibly be due to the Original Super Saiyan destroying the original Saiyan home world, but this is never looked at or explored in further detail). The Tuffles used their technological skills to construct and live in great cities. The Saiyans on the other hand, lived in small primitive villages in the outskirts and badlands of Plant. Although they shared the same planet, the two races rarely confronted each other and stayed relatively peaceful for many years. However, after awhile, the Saiyans began to grow tired of living in filthy primitive villages (as well as allegedly being treated like slaves, from what Vegeta mentioned), and so it was devised that they would start a great war for the planet against the Tuffles. The start of war Lead by the command of the great King Vegeta, the Saiyans, using their great power and brute strength, attacked the Tuffles. Although physically the Tuffles were much weaker and smaller than the Saiyans, they had advanced weaponry and technologies at their disposal. As the war waged on both the Saiyans and the Tuffles each won their fair share of battles, and for the next ten years, the horrible war waged on. The tide turns As the war continued with no end in sight, something occurred that brought the conflict to a quick and violent end. When a full-moon appeared on Plant, something that only happened every seven to eight years on the planet, the Saiyans transformation into Great Apes. This transformation heavily increased their power, and within a few short hours, they completely annihilated the Tuffles off the face of the planet, thus ending the war. The Saiyans then claimed the planet as their own, and it was renamed Planet Vegeta after their great leader, who had lead them to victory. The Arcosians and Frieza Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. There was a problem however, with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, so they built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosians. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the World Trade Organization. However, their planet was a dump, so they hired a group of Saiyans to attack and take over a new one for them in exchange for money and technology. Not to long after, they met the galactic dictator named Frieza, who then annexed the planet and forcefully drafted all Saiyans into his army. After seeing the Saiyans will to fight and their great power, he made them his official pirates, and had them take over entire planets so that they could be sold to the highest bidder. This continued for many years until Frieza began to grow wary of the Saiyans ever growing power, and feared that one day a Saiyan would arise that would be strong enough to challenge him. So, with one devastating attack, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, taking almost all of the Saiyan race with it, with the exception of a very select few. Tuffle survivors Though the Tuffles were rendered extinct, traces of their race managed to survive, most notably the Tuffle experiment Baby, who takes his revenge in Dragon Ball GT. Though Baby himself is not an actual Tuffle, he possesses their genetic information (notably that of the last Tuffle king), making him a DNA archive for the race. The only other survivor was Dr. Raichi, who appeared in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, and technically died on the same fateful night as the rest of the race. However, he was resurrected as a "Ghost Warrior" by his own creation; Hatchhyack, a machine designed to amplify 'the power of hate' in order to help the Tuffles fight back and defeat the Saiyan menace. Both of these creatures are successfully destroyed by the collective might of the remaining Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, and their descendants. Category:Wars